May this be wonderland?
by lexie1234
Summary: PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY Aditi and Jacinda, daughters of Alice, the mother, that tells stories of mythical creatures, evil queens, and a mad hatter. unknown herself who is the father of her daughters.what happens when the king of heart tells one,that he is the father, while the mad hatter tells the other the exact same thing.will these twins be torn apart?


**May this be Wonderland?**

Part 1-

"Oh white Rabbit!" my sister called. Looking for her Rabbit which my cat chased out of the house, again.

"Cheshire cat?" I called, looking for the cat that had chased my sister's Rabbit out of the house. My sister looked at me, and we laughed. We had fought too much about our animals chasing each other. Now, it was something we had to do. Like house work, but we couldn't sing while we looked for them, we couldn't dance while we looked for them, and mommy couldn't tell us stories as we looked for them.

"Aditi! Jacinda!" mama called. "Come inside, it's getting dark!" she called.

"But mama! We can't find White Rabbit, or Cheshire cat!" Aditi cried back.

"I'll send brother! Just get inside!" she cried. I heard the glass door slide to the sides, and soon barking was heard. The large bloodhound appeared, sniffing us to make sure we were ok. I took Aditi's hand, and we walked through the long grass, making our way home. As we escaped the woods, we saw our house as if it were coming closer and closer to us.

"Hurry up. It's almost time for bed. We must be at your grandmother's by 10." Mother stood in the doorway, wearing the blue dress we had gotten her for her birthday. She had her hair down, like a storm of blond curls.

"Mom, why must we go to grandmothers tomorrow?" I asked.

"Jacinda, grandma, will help us chose our futures." Aditi said, as if explaining all to me.

"Yes, I know that, but why must we plan now?" I cried.

"Well, I was your age when I told your grandmother what I wanted. So, she believed this was a fine age for you two to figure out." Mother said. "And as I always said, if you don't know where you are going, any road will take you there."

As soon as we made it into the house, and got our pajama's on, brother was carrying Aditi's white Rabbit in his mouth. The poor thing hung by a tuft of its skin, but its foot twitched, as if it were counting time.

"WHITE RABBIT!" Aditi yelled, as she took the bunny from brother's mouth, and held him up to make sure he was ok.

"What about Cheshire cat?" I asked the dog. He turned his head, and my British short hair appeared in the doorway. His light gray strips glowed as he meowed, saying "I'm right here."

"In you go. White Rabbit." Aditi said, putting the Rabbit back in his cage. I picked up Cheshire cat, and held him in my arms like he was a baby, as I crawled into bed. As I carried him, he looked up at me with his big blue eyes. Aditi joined me, by getting into her own bed feet away from mine. And then Mother came in.

"Goodnight girls." She said, about to flick off the light. But I stopped her.

"Mother, can you please tell us a story about Wonderland?" I asked.

"Jacinda. You are 17 years of age. You are much too old, for a bed time story." Mama said, with a laugh.

"Aditi? Who was it that told us, you're never too old for a fairy tale every once in a while?" I asked my sister, holding my gray cat on my pillow, forcing him to lie down next to me.

"I believe it was our mother." Aditi said, teaming up with me. Mom hated it when we did it.

Mom laughed. "You two are evil together, but deadly alone." She said. "Fine." She came and sat at the end of my bed. "What story do you want to hear?" she asked.

"One about the mad hatter." Aditi cried.

"And Alice!" I added.

"Ok. As the mad hatter poured his tea, into the half of cup, she watched as young Alice stared at him with wide eyes. He was such an amazing person. Much to Impossible to be mad, but impossible to be normal. 'There is a place. Like no place on Earth. A land full of wonder, mystery & danger. Some say to survive it; you need to be as mad as the hatter. Which luckily I am him.' He laughed, making Alice both seem frightened, yet wanting to know more about the strange man. 'Mr. Hatter, why do you act as mad as you do?' young Alice asked, not knowing where her head must be. But he turned his head to her. And smiled a beauty of a smile. 'We're in Wonderland darling. AND EVERYBODY IS MAD HERE IN WONDERLAND!' the man stood as he yelled that on the top of his lungs, knowing that the whole forest could hear him. 'Wonderland. What a strange place.' Alice said, looking at the large tree's that seemed to look down at her. 'No. what a mad place.'" Mother concluded her story. She stood up, and kissed my long black straight hair, then to Aditi, and kissed her long red straight hair.

"Mother?" Aditi called, as mother was in the door way, about to turn off the light. "Why dose Alice have the same name as you?" Aditi asked.

"Because I am Alice." She flipped the light off, and shut the door before we could question her.

I imaged my sister lying in the bed besides me. With her long red hair, that was completely natural. And her pale white skin. She looked nothing like me, although we were twins.

I had long black hair, with lighter then tan looking skin. We looked nothing like our mother, who had long curly blond hair; she had a good version of tan skin. That made our whole family different. Mom told us we were adopted, and happy she found us too. When she saw our 2 cute twin face's, she told us she wouldn't take anyone else. We were pretty young, and mama saw that as a better way to get us out of that house with children much older than us. I still can't believe Aditi was my exact look alike. Exact other half. We were so different. I said one thing, she said another. But that's why we're best friends.

"Jacinda. Do you think mom was right, when she said that she is Alice?" my sister asked.

"I would believe so, if we were younger. But until we go to Wonderland, we'll never know." I laughed, feeling the cat in my arms drift into a deeper sleep then I would moments later.

* * *

**Hey guys! let me know, if i should do this story, i've had it for a while, so what do you think? if you guys haven't figured it out, but once i read like 1 fan fiction, i think i'm ready to type my own. if you haven't relived that...WHO ARE YOU!?**

**bye, and goodnight. or good morning. or good afternoon. whatever, i'm going to bed!**

**~ (a tired) Lexie.**


End file.
